


With your halo slipping down...

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma, Drabble, F/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That look on her face, that was to be the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With your halo slipping down...

Killian Jones had seen a lot. An awful lot. He had witnessed his own brother die, the abomination known as Rumplestiltskin murder his beloved Milah, the cruelty and manipulations of Pan...even the callousness of his own self. Captain Hook had seen it all, but nothing had prepared him for the look on Emma Swan's face, after murdering Cruella de Vil. Her usually soft features, contorted into something dark and unfamiliar. 

He could close his eyes and picture her perfectly, every aspect of her. But the new harshness before his eyes...it felt like a physical pain to behold. He saw no regret in her eyes, he couldn't even find the love that usually shone from them, whenever she looked at Henry. He saw nothing, no sparkle, no love, no light. Just darkness. 

He could feel the first spike of terror shooting down his spine, for he was certain that that look on her beautiful face...that look was to be the end, of his happy ending...

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 'Sympathy for the de Vil' last night, and then this happened.  
> The title is from the song 'The Noose' by A Perfect Circle. I was listening to it earlier, and it just seemed to fit.


End file.
